The place where I belong
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Hermione no entendía de amistad haata que conoció a ese par... Pequeño one shot dedicado a las fans de de esta saga.


**Espero que este sea mi verdadero regreso a esta maravillosa página que desde los 15 años me ha dejado soñar y jugar con cuanto personaje me ha apetecido. Gracias a este espacio supe qué es lo que de verdad quiero hacer con mi vida y he encontrado historias que me han llegado al corazón, escritas por fans como yo, realizadas con personajes que son tan tangibles como los diez años que conviví con ellos y como el final que está a menos de un mes ya…Por los calzones de Merlín: voy a llorar.**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter y su mundo, yo sólo soy dueña de las lindas memorias que esta saga me ha dado.

_Giraba, el sonido y el tiempo se habían detenido y sólo la imagen de una niñita ataviada en vestido blanco prevalecía. Seguía girando, ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados, el Sol bañando su ya tostada piel, su cabello castaño y caótico moviéndose con el viento. Una mano pálida que sujetaba la suya y un abrupto despertar…_

Hermione Granger era una curiosa niña de seis años, para todo necesitaba razones y respuestas. Su _capacidad_ para entender y analizar sólo se equiparaba con su _necesidad_ de entender y analizar. Pero sólo por esa noche se permitió no pensar mucho de ese sueño y volver a la cama sin reflexionar realmente sobre el cabello rojizo del dueño de esa mano cálida y blanquecina.

Cuando abrió el compartimiento, no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavara en un par de ojos verdes, semi-ocultos tras unas gafas. Era lógico: el rostro del chico estaba impreso en los libros sobre historia de la magia que había leído tras enterarse de que era una bruja; lo que no era lógico es que una mirada zafiro y un cúmulo de pecas le hubieran ocasionado una mayor impresión. Sentía que los oídos le zumbaban y que si no decía algo se le iba a acabar el oxígeno, por eso terminó espetándole un : "Tienes la nariz sucia", antes de seguir con la búsqueda de un sapo que, después de haber visto a aquel pelirrojo, no le parecía ya tan importante.

Así fue durante mucho tiempo, intentaba pasar la mayor parte de sus ratos libre buscando la forma de aproximarse, de domar esa petulante parte de su personalidad y por primera vez intentar hacer amigos.

Estaba acostumbrada a vivir aislada, después de todo, ser una persona llena de magia siempre había acarreado problemas: de repente pudo encoger cosas, arruinar las esculturas de arcilla que sus compañeros de clase habían elaborado con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzar el tarro de galletas caseras que su mamá colocaba en la alacena más alta para que su princesa no echase a perder su dentadura.

Incluso en una ocasión, con sólo pensarlo, había logrado obtener uno de los dulces que su tía Prudence guardaba celosamente en su alacena. Todo le resultaba fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo podía lograr tales cosas o si aquello era normal, lo único que le quedaba claro era que ser diferente no era bueno, no en ese mundo al que dejó de pertenecer a los once años.

Por ello durante varios años se había rendido y sus intentos por encajar en la sociedad no mágica se habían reducido a un triste recuerdo de fracaso y almuerzos solitarios en el jardín de niños y la primaria. Nadie se acercaba a ella porque nadie la entendía y ella no dejaba que se le acercaran porque sabía que jamás comprenderían su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, llegado el momento, su personalidad cautelosa se había interpuesto y después del encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas antes de Navidad, Hermione se debatía entre hablar con ellos o evitarlos. Optó por la segunda…aparentemente.

En su momento no lo supo, sería hasta después del incidente con aquel troll que ella encontraría la respuesta: no sabía que podía tener amigos. Por consecuencia tampoco sabía cuánto podría preocuparse por ellos, y no lo supo hasta ese momento, cuando Voldemort se disolvió como polvo en el aire. Sintió que de repente podía respirar. Se sintió bien, el alivio le invadió cada parte del cuerpo y lo único que podía pensar era que vivían, que respiraban y que podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Ron despedía.

Tomó la mano del pelirrojo y juntos fueron al encuentro de Harry. Sonrieron, lloraron, y después salieron como pudieron de entre la multitud de personas que se habían abalanzado sobre Harry. Después de eso lloró de nuevo y sujetó la Ron como nunca. El chico la apretó contra sí uniéndose a su llanto. Todo dolía: el cansancio, la pérdida, el tiempo robado, la infancia casi inexistente, su amigo, las lágrimas, la sangre, Tonks, Lupin, Teddy…Fred.

-No sé…-comenzó la castaña, apenas controlaba las lágrimas y los gemidos llenos de sentimiento –no sé qué debemos hacer ahora.

-Sólo…-Ron se encogió de hombros tras la respuesta ambigua.

Hermione se separó lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Le limpió las lágrimas que se mezclaban con el sudor, la sangre y el polvo, se puso de puntitas y le besó el mentón, lo único que alcanzaba de su rostro. Ron se inclinó sobre ella, la besó lentamente, un contraste significativo con su primer beso.

Hundió sus grandes manos en el cabello rizado de su mejor amiga y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña niña miedosa, petulante, mandona que se había convertido en esa chica que por fin tendría un final feliz y el lugar al que pertenecía: junto a Ron.


End file.
